Footnotes to History
by Lost In A Dark Wood
Summary: For most people sibling rivalry just means competing for your father’s love. For Ozai and Iroh it was never that simple… Rating due to Ozai craziness and Iroh angst. Don't read if you haven't seen The Headband or at least read a summary.


**Title: **Footnotes to History  
**Genre: **Angst, family, though, strangely I think it ends on a light note.  
**Rating:** T—mainly for Ozai craziness and Iroh angst  
**Description: **For most people sibling rivalry just means competing for your father's love. For Ozai and Iroh it was never that simple…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar. Which, judging from this piece is probably a good thing.

**SPOILER ALERT**: This story is set immediately after _The Headband_ and will likely be quickly invalidated by the evolving canon. I do not recommend reading this if you have not seen the episode, even if you don't mind spoilers.

_And now on to our feature presentation:_

Prince Iroh is dead.  
Fire Lord Iroh never was.  
General Iroh died long before the Prince.

Prisoner Iroh, traitor Iroh, those might be more appropriate titles now. He doesn't want to think about that. Iroh, just Iroh will do. Not that it matters. First his name will be spat upon. Then it will be blacked out of the books. Every instance of the word "Iroh" will be burned, or barring that possibility, buried under black ink. Then, when it comes time to write about the records, the name Iroh will simply be omitted, and finally, finally the name will be forgotten.

No one will remember Iroh, son of Ila and Fire Lord Azulon, Prince of the Fire Nation and rightful heir to the throne. No one will remember Iroh who was the first Firebender to make it past Ba Sing Se's magnificent walls in a century. No one will remember Iroh, father of Lu Ten. No one will remember Iroh who saved the Norther Water Tribe. No one will even remember the Traitor. His name will be completely forgotten, less even, than a footnote to the sidelines of history. In a hundred years he will simply not exist.

Prince Iroh, General Iroh, even Fire Lord Iroh, had he ever had a chance to be, would have despaired at this fact. It would have destroyed his soul and broken his spirit. But, now, for Iroh, just plain, old, tea-loving Iroh, it's just a thought in the back of his head. He wouldn't have made it into the history books running a tea shop in Ba Sing Se either…

Ozai, however, Fire Lord Ozai, _he_ will make it into the history books. That is more troubling. It isn't that he envies his brother, because he doesn't, at least not for that. It's _why_ he'll get into the history books that bothers him. Like Grandfather Sozin. Iroh had loved Sozin, like he had loved Azulon after him, but when he had known Sozin he had been a boy. Now he was a man and knew much more of the world than the fairy tales his father and grandfather had told him.

Zuko, _Prince _Zuko, _might_ make it into the history books. Let the boy get what he wants. Though, he doubts he'll get what he _needs_, but that's beyond the scope of his power now. Iroh _can't_ give Zuko what he needs, and he _won't_ give him what he wants. Still Iroh has his doubts that _Fire Lord _Zuko will be remembered. Iroh has his doubts that there will be a Fire Lord Zuko.

Fire Lord Azula, yes. She'll be in the pages of history. Azula the Great. Azula the Terrible. Azula the Clever. Azula the Cruel. Azula the Beautiful. Azula the Prodigy.

Actually, the joke's on Ozai. His daughter will outshine him. Compared to her he will be nothing more than marginalia. It's almost enough to make Iroh laugh, or cry. But he can't really do either.

Instead he just sits. He sits there and thinks about a thousand stupid things. Eventually, he's not quite sure when, the footsteps come again. He doesn't bother turning to give his back to Zuko. Ever since his nephew's first visit he's had his back to the bars. Maybe eventually Zuko, _stupid_ Zuko will learn and stop coming. Zuko has already killed him, doesn't he realize that if he keeps coming to see him he'll sign his own death warrant?

Still, Iroh has to admit he's almost impressed when he hears the clink of china. This is a good step up above komodo-chicken. When the steamy sent of ginseng tea hits his starved nostrils his mouth begins to water and he almost turns around. Almost. Even if he really wanted to, he doubts he could. Warning bells should start to ring when Zuko doesn't speak, but Iroh is too tired.

"The guards tell me you're not eating dear brother. I thought your gourmet tastes might be at the root of it, but it seems that you haven't so much as tasted the food Zuko brought you."

Now Iroh wants to turn around. But he doesn't.

"Tsk, tsk dear brother. You should be more careful when disrespecting your lord." Still no response.

"He won't come any more you know," Ozai offers and finally Iroh opens his mouth to answer.

"Good." The word barely comes out. It's not until now that Iroh realizes just how thirsty he is.

"You sound parched," Ozai notes coolly. "Here have some tea, I brought ginseng, your favorite."

Iroh looks briefly over his shoulder, but doesn't move. For a second Ozai's smile turns into a frown, but then it is gone. "So this is the treatment you've been giving Zuko. Poor boy, he really is lost without your advice you know. He has everything he ever wanted and nothing he needs.

"You really should have talked to him; he's been going insane, so worried that I'll find out he didn't slay the Avatar. As if though he were really capable of such a feat. Poor child, he's even gone so far as to hire an assassin to kill the Avatar, not that it will do much, mind you. There's no way the Avatar could have survived Azula's lighting.

"But, since you are letting Zuko play his little mind games, I see no reason to interfere. After all, he is such a treacherous louse. Poor foolish boy. You know, dear brother, you are a much more reliable source than he is. Deny your guilt and blame Zuko, and I will restore you not only to your freedom, but also to your title. I'll even give you the Second Siege of the Northern Water Tribe to redeem yourself. Or that ridiculous tea shop in Ba Sing Se. I'll give you a whole chain of tea shops, and you can retire to brilliant obscurity while the poets sing of your heroism."

In response Iroh only laughs. It is a hollow laugh, with little mirth, but it is enough to boil his brother's blood. It means no. Iroh is not broken yet, he still has fire left in him, and he is still dangerous. And now, proving definitively that he is Zuko's father, Ozai loses control, his temper flares, and the fire just barely misses Iroh.

"Fine then!" He shouts. "I'll make him kill you instead. I'll make him stand in front of you, look you in the eyes, and kill you with his little broadswords he seems to like so much. I'll make him stand and keep on looking as the lights leave your eyes, and then, while the blood is still fresh on his blade, I will announce Azula to be my only heir.

"Then I will tell him the truth, and make him kill himself. And thus will end the line of Iroh."

Finally Iroh can turn around, and forging the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes and voice, he asks his brother, "After all these years, you still believe that?" The voice is incredulous, fearless, and cold cruel laughter, almost like Azula's rings out through the cell. It is Iroh now who taunts his little brother, and Ozai can no longer stand it.

"You'll hang! You'll hang!" He cries, but Iroh's laughing cannot recede and Ozai's lame threats are lost in the storm of laughter. Finally Ozai flees the terrible sound, and only then does Iroh stop laughing, his work done.

Ozai is a fool, he'll never accomplish anything. Azula will never be Fire Lord, and Iroh won't be reduced to the faint ghost of a forbidden name.

For the first time in so many weeks a slight smile creeps up on Iroh's face, and it is an honest smile. His brother is a fool, he overestimates his allies and underestimates his foes. The Avatar is alive, and Hope is restored.

Quietly, but strongly, the Son of Ila and Fire Lord Azulon begins to sing.

**Author's Notes: **This is not at all what I had envisioned for this fic. It's a bit rambling, but hopefully you've enjoyed this. Don't forget to let me know what you thought, or if you have any questions in a _review_!


End file.
